


Gravity

by jusrecht



Series: Gravity [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon is a Mafia boss. Kyuhyun is a Yakuza boss. Things happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

It took Siwon almost seven days to locate Kyuhyun.  
  
Patience thus spent, he had none left to tame the jagged edge of his fury as he stepped into the hideout and found his way blocked by an uncompromising Yesung.  
  
“Get out of my way,” Siwon snarled, fingers itching for the sure presence of his guns, now still safely holstered at his hips. “Or I’ll blow your fucking head off.”  
  
The threat had very little effect, if any, on the smaller man. Yesung did not move a muscle, let alone budge from where he stood in front of a heavy oak door. Siwon’s eyes narrowed. He did not waste any more breath before reaching for his paired guns, intent on making good of his words. Both were aimed at Yesung in less than a second—and that would be victory, there and then, except Yesung had been just as fast in pulling out his Beretta, small and sleek and aimed directly at Siwon’s right eye.  
  
Twin clicks from his aft followed, the quick reaction of his two faithful subordinates. Four guns against one wasn’t a good odd even for the most experienced shooter, but Yesung did not even blink.  
  
“It’s my boss in there,” he said instead, his deep, resonant voice almost startling in the silence. “Being what you are, do you think I’ll let you step inside carrying those things?”  
  
Siwon was on the verge of pointing out that he might be the boss of another group—in fact, the biggest Mafia _Famiglia_ at the other side of the Pacific—but he had also fucked Yesung’s boss in ways which would have put any world-class hooker to shame. Only the thought of Kyuhyun (just behind that freaking door, and Siwon had been living for seven days not knowing whether he was alive or _not_ ) stopped his mouth, forcing him to lower both of his guns and shove them at a surprised Hyukjae instead.  
  
Yesung’s expression did not change. “The one on your left ankle too, please,” he said, still with the same toneless voice.  
  
“Screw you,” Siwon growled, but ignoring the demand was not an option. The smaller gun soon joined its sisters in Hyukjae’s safekeeping.  
  
“Thank you.” Yesung lowered his gun at last. “Only one person can come inside at the same time, so your two–”  
  
“Just open the fucking door,” Siwon hissed, resisting an urge to curl his fingers around Yesung’s neck. If only he could murder him without incurring the wrath of the man behind that door.  
  
His words were obeyed this time. A key from Yesung’s pocket opened the lock and Siwon had pushed his way in before the smaller man could step aside.  
  
The first thing he noticed, as soon as he walked in, was a hospital bed, a bulky centrepiece in an otherwise barren room. There was someone in it, sitting with his back supported by a tower of pillows and working on a laptop. The spill of soft golden-red light from the window hid his face in shadow’s arms—but Siwon would recognise this man _anywhere._  
  
There was a burst of relief in his chest and it was almost painful.  
  
“Seven fucking days.” The words were a whiplash on his tongue, one Siwon gladly seized as he crossed the length of the room. “You didn’t contact me for _seven fucking days_.”  
  
“I’m in hiding,” Kyuhyun snapped back, his voice no less sharp. “Do you think I was so stupid that I’d risk everything only to give you a call?”  
  
Siwon did not answer. He stared at the younger man instead, taking in every single detail, both familiar and unfamiliar. Kyuhyun looked pissed off and exhausted. Shadows crowded around his eyes and it was obvious that the gauntness of his face did not come only from his lost weight. The old scar on his right cheek stood stark on pale skin, made even paler by the black _yukata_ he was wearing.  
  
“So you really got shot.”  
  
Kyuhyun threw him an irritated glance and snapped his laptop shut. “Why else would I be in here?” he retorted.  
  
“Let me see it.”  
  
Siwon had already grabbed a handful of black silk before Kyuhyun could protest. Not that it would have mattered much, even if he did. Kyuhyun was weak from the injury. It took very little effort to yank the collars of his _yukata_ open, revealing white bandage around his lower torso.  
  
“A clean shot?” Siwon heard himself ask, chest tight with something he would rather not name.  
  
Kyuhyun nodded, his eyes fixed on Siwon’s face.  
  
“Who was it?”  
  
“You know who.”  
  
“That jealous Chinese bastard who always moans and bitches because you own Korea now?”  
  
“Who else?” Kyuhyun said wryly. “He hired an outside freelance team, so I wasn’t sure at first. But now I’ve got proof that it’s him.” He paused, hands coiled tightly into fists. “And now it’s my turn.”  
  
“I’m looking forward to reading his obituary,” Siwon murmured, fingers trailing just above the rim of the bandage.  
  
“If you do read it, then it will only be because he commits suicide,” Kyuhyun declared, pushing Siwon’s hand away. There was black fire in his eyes as he sat straighter on the bed, mind already miles away—in another country, preying upon another man.  
  
“I won’t kill him,” he murmured, his voice a wispy trail of deadliness. “Death is too easy. I’ll make him suffer. I’ll make his life an absolute hell. I’ll remove _every_ single way out he can take. And when I’m done with him, he’s going to wish that he is dead.”  
  
Siwon almost smiled. He was familiar with Kyuhyun’s ways—highly strategized and full of byzantine plots. Cho Kyuhyun didn’t go with a bang and a flamboyant display of brute force. He would take his time, carefully planning his moves, positioning his pieces, weaving his traps. Only after everything was set, after there was absolutely no way his prey could escape—only then would he strike.  
  
And so glorious it would be. Ruthless. Deadly. _Perfect._  
  
“And here I was hoping that I’d be joining the fun,” Siwon said with a mock sigh, inviting a sharp glare from the other man.  
  
“Stay out of this.” The warning came like ice. “This is my vengeance. Only I have the privilege to exact it.”  
  
Siwon grinned, feral, almost mad. “So sure of yourself, aren’t you?”  
  
And then he lunged, crushing their lips together and claiming Kyuhyun as his once more. For the first time in seven days, he felt like he could finally breathe again. His fingers sought the familiar shape of Kyuhyun’s face, caressing the scar, tracing the elaborate wreath of ink down his neck and chest. Until a moan caught his ears.  
  
Siwon pulled away quickly, staring at the pained grimace distorting Kyuhyun’s face. All the rage which had been simmering down earlier went full blast once more, catching him in its gale.  
  
“They’re dead,” he spat, his hands clutching at the pillow and sheet lest he hurt Kyuhyun unintentionally. Again.  
  
The other man looked up, pain still staining his expression. “What?”  
  
“That team of four hitmen he paid to kill you.”  
  
Kyuhyun’s eyes widened. “How did you find them?”  
  
“Easy enough when they decided to be morons and escape to the States to get out of your reach,” Siwon said contemptuously. “Landed right in front of my doorsteps. Hyukjae and Donghae had fun spreading what’s left of them across three continents after I was done.”  
  
There was only silence for a few seconds. Kyuhyun waited until his breath had returned to its normal cadence before replying, “I suppose I owe you one.”  
  
Siwon snorted. “As if I did it for you.”  
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Kyuhyun muttered dryly—but there was something in his expression, in his tone, something that slapped Siwon on the face and went straight to the cold dead thing he called his heart. He still remembered the moment he had heard about the shooting, seven days ago, just after lunch with his _Caporegimes_ in a hotel restaurant. He remembered the week that followed, all the frenzied emotions and suffocating misery he had had to endure simply because _he did not know_. He had almost gone crazy in the span of that time, desperately looking for a clue of Kyuhyun’s whereabouts, or simply the smallest hint of _pleasepleaseplease let him still be alive._  
  
It was the memory that made him crush Kyuhyun’s body against him, fighting against the helpless misery that burned his eyes and paying no heed for anything else.  
  
“God, I swear I’d burn the whole world if they got to you.” The words left his mouth unintended, muffled against Kyuhyun’s hair.  
  
“I’m not going to die so easily.” The answer was equally faint.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“What?” A hint of amusement came to Kyuhyun’s voice. “You think I’ll jinx it if I say it?”  
  
Siwon felt the familiar jolt of anger and pulled back, scowling at the younger man. “You think this is funny?”  
  
“I think,” Kyuhyun hummed, dragging each word, “you’re scared of losing me.”  
  
Siwon swore that he saw red. His fingers found Kyuhyun’s hair and pulled them back, making him revel in the gasp that came from that insolent mouth. “Listen, you cocky little bitch,” he growled. “You’re mine. That means only _I_ get to kill you. Which means that if you die by someone else’s hand, I’m going to kill every single person you ever care about. I’m going to destroy your clan.”  
  
But Kyuhyun only gasped and laughed at the threat. It wasn’t until he had calmed down a little that he answered, eyes alight with the same fire. “Do that and I will destroy yours,” he vowed, “even from the grave.”  
  
“Bitch,” Siwon hissed, ready to hurt him for real if not for a whimper, a too-tight grip on his shoulder. He stopped, swallowing the bitter taste of guilt as he noticed Kyuhyun’s other hand, clutching at his injured side.  
  
It was Kyuhyun’s fault— _of course_ it was. But Siwon knew that he should’ve known better.  
  
“You should get some rest,” he muttered, pointedly looking at the white bandage.  
  
Kyuhyun smirked at him but it was weak. One of his hands held to Siwon’s knee as he lowered himself to bed. Something had shifted, and Siwon wasn’t sure what it was until he looked down, at Kyuhyun’s open, vulnerable expression.  
  
“Will you stay?” The question was almost too faint, stripped of all pretences they used to hide behind.  
  
Siwon swallowed. “Yeah,” he nodded, knowing that he had been caught. Heart, body, and soul.  
  
Kyuhyun smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
  
 ** _End_**  
  
  
  
---  
  
**Notes:** A little dictionary for the non-English words above :) 

_famiglia_ (Italian): Family, in this case referring to a Mafia Family or group.  
 _caporegime_ (Italian): A high-ranking member in a Mafia Family and also a sort of captain who heads a crew of 'soldiers' or lower-ranked members. Hyukjae and Donghae are Siwon's Caporegimes.  
 _yukata_ (Japanese): Casual, light version of kimono.  
  
---  
  
  



End file.
